


White and Gold

by Milla_GSD



Series: South Downs Cottage Life [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Body Worship, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, asexual!aziraphale, sex positive asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla_GSD/pseuds/Milla_GSD
Summary: Crowley presents Aziraphale with a present, one that Aziraphale can't wait to use with his demon.He'll need to make a trip with his friend Madame Tracy first, but ideas are already turning in Aziraphale's head of just exactly how the night will go once he has found the perfect addition to Crowley's present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a image a friend sent to me, which was just so perfect I had to write about it after the last fic I wrote about these two in bed.

“Aziraphale? I have something for you!”

The angel raises his head, tearing himself away from the words on the page in front of him. He’s been wrapped up in a book once again, sitting in his favorite chair in his library. Golden light from the setting sun streams in through the window, making him realize how much time has passed. 

“Angel?”Crowley calls again.

“In here, my dear!” Aziraphale calls back finally, setting the closed book next to him. The demon saunters in a moment later and Aziraphale feels his breath catch once again. 

His demon is wearing his usual tight fitting jeans, but a soft looking shirt drapes over him loosely. Aziraphale’s eyes trail over a hint of shoulders before he follows the lines of Crowley’s neck up to his face. Crowley’s glasses are pushed up to his head, holding his hair back away from his face, while the rest of it is half pulled back. It’s gotten a little longer yet again, Aziraphale realizes as he looks. It’s grown down past his shoulders now, and the angel can’t help the smile that grows on his face as he stares. 

“Hello, angel,” Crowley whispers out with his own smile playing on his features. The demon moves closer and Aziraphale realizes he’s holding out a mug to the angel. Aziraphale gratefully takes it from him, the smell of sweet lavender tea reaching him as he closes his eyes. “Thought you might need a break for a moment.”

“Right once again, my dear,” Aziraphale whispers back, worlds flowing easily from his lips before he takes a sip of the tea. He holds out a hand for his demon, waiting for him to move closer before he can latch onto a hand that’s never quite warm enough, even after spending a day outside tending his garden. “How are you doing today?” 

Crowley only gives his hand a squeeze before folding himself down onto the couch next to his angel’s chair. “I’m doing alright,” he eventually responds and Aziraphale can’t help the twinge of worry that flits through him. Ever since he learned about Crowley’s pain, he hadn’t been able to help it. Not that he was ever over bearing with it, that would have only embarrassed and insulted his demon, but he still checked in occasionally. 

Aziraphale squeezes Crowley’s hand back, giving his demon a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re having a good day,” he says gently. He takes another sip of tea, closing his eyes as the taste washes over him. The two sit in silence for a time, just enjoying each others company as the room continues to grow golden as the sun sets behind their cottage. 

“Mmm, almost forgot,” Crowley mumbles after a while and Aziraphale pulls his eyes open again, his blue ones finding golden ones instantly. “Have a present for you, angel.”

Aziraphale watches as the demon pulls himself to his feet, sauntering back out of the room once more. He returns only a moment or two later, hands behind his back and Aziraphale finds himself growing excited. He has always loved gifts. Setting his tea on the table with his book, Aziraphale sits up straighter in the chair with a soft wiggle. 

Crowley’s chuckle reaches his ears and Aziraphale can’t help but wiggle again as he grows more excited. “Close your eyes, angel,” Crowley requests and Aziraphale is quick to do so. Once his eyes have closed, he hears Crowley move closer, almost touching the angel. As he waits, Aziraphale feels a box placed in his lap and he resists the urge to open his eyes before he’s told he can. 

A hand brushes his cheek and Aziraphale leans into the touch. A soft kiss is pressed to the top of his head, lips lingering against him, before the demon pulls away. “Go on, open it then,” Crowley murmurs and Aziraphale can hear warmth and excitement filling his words. 

Aziraphale pulls his eyes open again, taking in the sight of the elegantly wrapped box before him. Silver white paper sparkles back up at him, a black ribbon with golden accents twines around the present. It’s a decent sized box, not overly large or small, just a nice box that could contain a multitude of items that has Aziraphale anxiously waiting to find out. The angel runs his hands over the sides of it, reveling in the warmth he feels flooding up from it. “Crowley...” he whispers. 

“You haven’t even opened yet,” Crowley scoffs, but there’s no malice behind his words. “Can’t get all soft over something as simple as a box.” 

Aziraphale gives him a soft smile as he glows under the teasing tone his demon has adopted. He can feel the anticipation coming from his love in waves and he tears his eyes away from golden ones once again in order to focus back on the present. Ever so slowly, he pulls on the end of the ribbon, untying the bow ever so carefully. It comes apart easily, the ribbon staying intact as he does so. 

Once it’s unwrapped from the box, Aziraphale runs his fingers over it. He finds himself wrapping it around itself and setting it on the table with his book, ready to be saved in a better place later. Crowley huffs as he watches, which only makes Aziraphale’s smile grow. He knows he needs to stop torturing the demon who already has a hard enough time giving him gifts as it is, but he can’t bring himself to rip a single shred of the paper covering the box. 

As soon as the paper is off of the box, he sets it down next to him before slowly lifting the lid. Crowley still hasn’t said a word, is still letting him take his time even though it must be torture for him, and Aziraphale finds himself smiling wider. Moving the tissue paper inside the box aside, Aziraphale hears himself gasping as his eyes take in the sight before him. 

“I hope you like it,” he hears Crowley whisper, trying so hard to act nonchalant and failing miserably. 

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathes out as he looks up at his demon. “Oh...”

He doesn’t have the words, doesn’t really know what to say, as his eyes take in the sight of the beautiful golden dildo nestled gently in the box. The color shines brilliantly in the soft light of the room. It almost seems to sparkle and shine, the golden color so bright and vibrant. Aziraphale can’t help but run his fingers gently over the soft silicone, wanting so badly to look at it from all angles, but he can’t quite bring himself to take it away from it’s nest of black tissue paper. 

“I know you usually like to pick out your toys yourself, but I couldn’t help myself when I saw this one. Reminds me too much of you when you get all shiny,” Crowley explains, still trying his hardest to not overly react. 

Aziraphale finally tears his eyes away from the golden dildo, raises his eyes to look up at his demon, and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his features. “It’s beautiful, my love. Absolutely beautiful.”

As the angel watches, as blush creeps its way up Crowley’s features. He can picture the look in the demon’s eyes which are once again hidden behind glasses, but Aziraphale doesn’t mind. After all of this time, he knows Crowley still has a hard time expressing himself, has a hard time just being ok being allowed to feel, and if it means wearing his glasses to be comfortable, Aziraphale is perfectly alright with that. 

Setting the box aside, Aziraphale pulls himself to his feet, reaching out for his demon who rises to reach him. He quickly pulls Crowley into his arms, holding him close as he rises up to place a gentle kiss against the demon’s lips. “I love it,” he whispers when he pulls away a small amount. 

He can feel Crowley smiling against him when the demon buries his face in Aziraphale’s neck. They only hold each other closely for a bit, needing the contact without the words, which passes along all the emotions they need. When Crowley pulls away, Aziraphale lets him, hands sliding away from slip hips as he gives his demon another small peck on the lips. 

“Can I just say, I can’t wait to find the perfect harness for my new toy,” Aziraphale tells Crowley with a cheeky grin on his face. 

Crowley sucks in a quick breath before ducking his head. “Yeah that...I uh...” He runs a hand through his hair at the back of his neck, doing everything he can to hide the blush that’s still creeping across his features. “Figured I would uh...leave that part to you.”

“Mmm, I appreciate that, dearest,” Aziraphale replies before he picks his present back up. “How about I put this away and then we can figure out dinner?”

Crowley looks back up at him, ready to latch on to the change in conversation. “That sounds great, angel,” he says quickly, his own grin spreading. 

Aziraphale finds himself walking away finally, after a long lingering look at his present again, once again taking in and enjoying it before making his way up to their room. Once alone, Aziraphale finally allows himself to remove the dildo from the box, running his hands over it almost reverently as he gets a look at the whole thing. It isn’t overly long or girthy. It’s a size they have used before, one that Crowley seemed to enjoy immensely that night, and Aziraphale smiles as he remembers, happy the demon picked out a toy they would both be comfortable with. 

He’s already making plans to go pick out a new harness as he puts the toy away, making room for it in the drawer. He’s going to need to make a special trip, possibly even call upon one of their old friends to help him out, a task they always both enjoy doing together. Madame Tracy is going to love this new toy just as much as the angel does and he can’t wait to show it off to her.

As he goes to put the box away, he looks down again and realizes there is something else hiding away in it. He realizes vaguely that Crowley must have wanted him to find it when he was on his own since he didn’t say anything about it sooner, and Aziraphale finds himself sitting on the edge of the bed as he takes out the second toy from the box. 

It’s a small toy, one that fits perfectly in the palm of Aziraphale’s hand as he looks at it. It’s a perfect, gleaming white vibrator, with golden accents that match the color of the new dildo. Aziraphale turns it over in his hands, eyes tracing the golden wings and snakes, and realizes that Crowley must have placed a special order for this particular design. It’s a brand they have used before, one they have gotten vibrators from in the past, but Aziraphale feels himself tearing up at the sight of it anyways. 

His is taken back to one of the first nights when Crowley felt comfortable asking if he could take care of Aziraphale. It’s a night that stands out so vibrantly to the angel, one he looks back on fondly whenever he needs a good memory to reflect on. Crowley took such care of him that night, gave the angel everything he needed and more. The vibrator is a perfect match to the one he used that night, except it now matches the new toy that Crowley had purchased for both of them. 

Aziraphale’s heart swells at all of the unspoken emotions that hide behind such a simple gift. A few tears make their way down his face as Aziraphale just sits and stares at the tiny present. It’s a lot to take in, honestly, as he feels all of those emotions wash over him. After so many years of wondering if his love would ever be enough, of spending so much time afraid that Crowley would want more than he could give him, of wondering if Crowley would ever grow bored of him... A single vibrator has washed all of his fears and worries away, a token from Crowley showing that he does understand, that he’s perfectly ok with what they have together. 

It takes some time before the angel can pull himself together, the smell of food wafting upstairs just the kick he needs. His stomach growls insistently, making Aziraphale chuckle as he goes to place the vibrator next to the dildo in his drawer. He shuts it gently before swiping at his face, doing his best to remove the traces of his tears. He know Crowley would never make fun of him for crying, but he would rather not have the demon thinking he took his second present the wrong way either. 

When he finally makes his way back downstairs, he is greeted by the sight of dinner already laid out on the table waiting for him, but he only has eyes for the demon that’s already sitting down, eyes glued to his phone. Aziraphale makes his way to the table, moving to stand behind Crowley. He gives the demon a gentle touch on the shoulder, letting him know he is there, before he wraps his arms around Crowley’ chest, nuzzling his face against soft hair. 

“Thank you,” he squeezes out before pressing a kiss to Crowley’s cheek. 

An arm moves to hold him close, fingers threading through his hair. “Anything for you, my angel,” Crowley replies ever so softly. 

It’s a long time before Aziraphale can bring himself to pull away, miracling the food warm with a quick snap of his fingers. Crowley’s head follows him as he does, allowing himself to lean against the angel as long as he can and if Aziraphale takes his time moving away, neither of them say anything. 

Once they both settle into eating, Aziraphale finds his thoughts returning to the drawer and the new items inside. He looks at his love with a smile, ideas already turning over his head as the watches Crowley’s eyes twinkle in the light. Their golden color stares back at him, filling with such gentle kindness, and Aziraphale can’t wait to stare into them again with a golden cock attached to his hips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired once again by such wonderful art done by toastedbuckwheat on tumblr!

Aziraphale can’t hold his smile back any longer as he stands outside of Madame Tracy’s new cottage. He had arrived early in the afternoon, excited trembles racing through him at the thought of the day ahead of him. He had left Crowley at home, busy attending to his garden with plans to take a nap eventually, knowing the demon would enjoy the day with or without the angel around. He only has to wait a few minutes outside the door after ringing the bell before it is quickly opened, a bright smile greeting him.

“Angel!” Madame Tracy explains, her own excitement shinning through. “Oh, how lovely it is to see you again!”

“And you as well,” Aziraphale replies, unable to contain his own happiness in the face of one of his human friends. They quickly pull each other into a hug, kisses pressed against cheeks, before pulling away. Aziraphale is quickly rushed inside and lead to the living room where a table with tea is already set up.

Aziraphale takes his usual chair, setting the box he brought with him down next to him. “Thank you for having me over,” he says as he reaches for the cup being handed to him.

“Of course!” Madame Tracy’s smile grows as she takes her own seat, cup in hand. “You know I love our visits ever so much. It’s nice to take a break from the Sargent occasionally, and well, he’s never really enjoyed my passions all that much. It’s nice to have someone to share them with.”

Aziraphale gives the human a small smile as he takes a gentle sip of his tea. “I’m just happy I have someone who can help me with all of this. It has made this whole process so much easier.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about it. You’ll get no judgment from me ever!” Madame Tracy smiles over the rim of her cup, a glint to her eyes as she takes another sip.

They sit and talk for a fair amount of time, catching up with each other. It had been sometime since the last get together and Aziraphale always enjoys just being about to catch up with the people he’s come to call friends in his life. Once the tea is all gone, along with a tray of biscuits that was miracled at one point in their conversation, Aziraphale sits back in his chair, hands wiggling in from of him.

“You seem so excited, my dear,” Madame Tracy says with a wink. “Let me in on the secret, then! You sure didn’t have much to say when you said you wanted to come visit, so what’s the secret?”

Aziraphale wiggles slightly. “Well, I got a surprise from Crowley, a present a few weeks ago, and I need help picking out the perfect accessory to go with it!” As he says this, Aziraphale reaches down for the box that’s been sitting by his feet this whole time. He runs a hand over the lid fondly, imagining it covered in that shiny silver paper still before he hands it over to the woman across from him.

Madame Tracy tilts her head. “That’s so kind of him to give you a present! Let me take a lo- oh!” She lifts the lid from the box and Aziraphale can’t help but watch as she takes in the sight in front of her. “Oh, Zira, it’s beautiful,” she whispers as she stares down at the golden sight in front of her. “He found this for you? It’s absolutely lovely!”

Aziraphale wiggles at her words, unable to contain all of the emotions filling him up. “I knew you would love it! I have no idea where he found it, but it’s amazing!”

“That it is!” Madame Tracy smiles up at him, tearing her gaze away from the box. “I’m so happy you two have found a way to enjoy each other as much as possible,” she says softly. “It’s so nice that everything has worked out so well.”

“Hmm, yes it really is! Crowley took to it so well. We both really have you to thank for that, after all of the help you have given us,” Aziraphale tells her. “You’ve really been a big help, showing me all these new ways to enjoy everything.”

“It’s been no bother at all! Have to use all of the knowledge I’ve gained over the years for something now a days!” Madame Tracy moves the box to the table as she speaks, pulling herself up from her chair. “That reminds me though, I have a present for you as well, dear!”

Aziraphale cocks his head at her. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that! I didn’t bring anything for you!”

“Nonsense! It’s something I picked up after the last little talk we had,” she explains as she walks over to where her bedroom is. She disappears for a moment, returning soon enough with her hands behind her back. “I just never had a chance to give this to you! I really think you’ll enjoy it though.”

With that, she brings her hands out from behind her, holding up the gift in front of her. Aziraphale hears himself gasp, a hand coming up to his mouth as he takes in the sight of a pair of light pink panties. “Oh, Madame,” he whispers out. “They look exquisite!”

“Oh, I’m so glad you like them!” Madame Tracy exclaims as she moves closer to the angel. “After how concerned you were last, well, we all need something to help us feel beautiful every now and then.”

Aziraphale reaches out slowly, hands carefully grabbing the soft, lacy fabric in front of him. As his fingers run over the material, he can’t help the soft gasp that falls from his lips. They feel even softer than he imagined, the silkiness making him blush as he takes in every detail.

“Do you want to try them on, dear?” Madame Tracy asks and Aziraphale tear his gaze away from the panties, mouth open, ready to protest. “Don’t even start! You can use my room, it’s no bother, really!”

As she speaks, she moves closer to Aziraphale. In the blink of en eye, she’s grabbed his arm gently and tows him towards her bedroom door. The angel still finds himself wanting to protest, but stops when he is given a harsh look that he knows will not stand for any arguments. “Alright, alright,” he says with a chuckle, giving in and allowing himself to be shepherded into Madame Tracy’s bedroom. The door closes with a soft click and Aziraphale allows himself to smile as he takes in the sight of the panties once more.

The edges are trimmed with a soft, golden lace that shimmers under the light in the bedroom. He runs a finger over the ruffles, wondering how they will feel as they hug tightly against his skin. The sides of the panties are a lovely sheer lace with designs etched into them that he knows will stand out wonderfully once he puts them on. The lace is the same soft shade of pink as the silky parts and he can’t help the blush that makes it’s presence known.

After admiring them for longer than necessary, Aziraphale finds himself finally finds himself snapping his fingers, disappearing his clothes. While he normally prefers the routine of undressing, he’s already hidden himself hidden himself away longer than he should have and doesn’t want to keep the Madame waiting. He takes a deep breath before finally stepping into the panties, one shaky leg at a time. He can’t help the shiver that courses over him pleasantly as he pulls the pair up his legs, the silk and lace sliding delectably over his skin.

Turning towards the mirror Madame Tracy keeps behind her door, Aziraphale gasps as he takes in the sight. His curves fill out the panties gently, stretching the fabric ever so slightly, but not enough to constrict him in any way. The lace feels exactly how he hoped it would as it gently caresses his upper thighs and soft belly, golden threads shimmering in the light. The designs in the sheer lace stand out, roses and swirls decorating his hips, making him turn and twist in order to follow the patterns with eager eyes.

He takes a few more moments to take it all in before finally opening the door to step out of the room. Madame Tracy’s voice hits him instantly before he even has the time to think of being self conscious. “Oh, my dear!” she exclaims. “Look at how absolutely lovely you look in those!”

Aziraphale feels another blush rise to his cheeks at her word, even as his face splits into a wide smile. “Do you really think so?” he asks with a twinkle in his eye. “They feel positively divine!”

“I’m so glad to hear that! By the look on your face, I can tell you like them,” Madame Tracy tells him as she brings her hands up in a small, excited clap. “Oh, wait a moment, I have the perfect thing to pair with those!” The Madame dashes off before Aziraphale can even get the words out to ask, dashing back to the room an instant later with a smaller mirror in her hand, as well as another garment she is handing over to the angel. “Here, try this on as well!”

Aziraphale realizes it’s a sheer house coat. There’s barely any material to the thing, but even with how flimsy it looks, Aziraphale can already tell it is going to be wonderful to wear. He quickly slips his arms in, shivering once more as soft fabric slides over him. Madame Tracy quickly holds up the mirror for him to look in and Aziraphale feels warmed from head to toe as he stares at himself.

The housecoat is the perfect shade of pink to match the panties he is wearing, sheer and shimmering just like the lace at his hips. The cuffs of the sleeves are adorned with feathers, creating an extra layer of softness, and as Aziraphale stares at them, he can see the glints of gold hidden in the white. He can’t help the wiggle that goes through him as he looks at himself in this new outfit put together by his friend. He feels absolutely divine.

“My dear, you’ve outdone yourself once again,” he hears himself say, watching his lips move in the mirror even as his eyes trail over his form once again.

“I’m so happy you like everything,” Madame Tracy says, her smile taking up her entire face. “You are positively radiating!”

And, truth be told, Aziraphale really is radiating, a soft glow encompassing him from head to toe as his happiness shines through him. He just can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the mirror, can’t stop his hands as they start to trace the lace in the gown and in the panties. He can’t help but think of the look on Crowley’s face when he gets to show all of these wonderfully gifts off to him, already has the idea of just how to do it forming in his brain.

Eventually though, Aziraphale does finally look away from the mirror and looks back to Madame Tracy. He knows he will stay here all day unless he does finally look away, and almost sighs when the mirror is put back. “Thank you, ever so much,” he tells his friend, who pulls him in for a hug.

“Of course,” she whispers back, voice full of emotions Aziraphale has a hard time sorting out. “Anything for you my friend, anything at all.”

They hug for sometime, Aziraphale relaxing into his friend’s embrace. They never really talk about it much, but the angel knows she remembers; remembers all of his fears and hurt that came to the front of his mind while they shared a form. Remembers the way he looked at Crowley, the ways their eyes trailed over his singed form that had just a hint of broken in it, even as the demon had put on the bravest facade he could manage at the time. She never brings it up, but Aziraphale knows those memories are there, and he’s ever so grateful to her.

“Alright,” she says as she finally pulls away, eyes glistening just that much more than they were before the hug. “You had another present that we need to find an apparatus for and we aren’t going to be able to do that if we stand here all day!”

She gives Aziraphale a wink and he gives her a smile in return. They will always have those memories of their time together, always have a bond that draws him closer than he’s ever been to any human, and he’s so very happy to have her in his life. “Yes, quite right,” he replies, tilting his head knowingly. With that, he walks back to the bedroom, changing his clothes once more, miracling his new presents into their own neatly done up package.

When he emerges, Madame Tracy is once again holding the box he brought with him, glancing down at the toy inside. When he walks up to her, she looks up and gives him a mischievous grin. “You know, now that I’ve had time to think about it, I think I know the perfect shop to go to in order to find exactly what will go with this!”

Aziraphale gives her a small chuckle before reaching for her coat that hangs in the hall. “By all means, dear Madame, please lead the way!” He watches as she leaves her cottage, arms sliding into the blue coat, and his smile grows as his thoughts race ahead, wondering exactly what kind of day they are about to have.

[inspired by](https://toastedbuckwheat.tumblr.com/post/186596329906/someone-had-a-problem-with-me-drawing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had two other fics monopolize my time and I wanted to write this one while in a good head space! 
> 
> To make up for the wait, this last chapter clocks in at almost 10k words alone, so please forgive me and enjoy!

Aziraphale finally makes his way through the front gate with arms full of various shopping bags. The sun is on it’s way to setting and the dying light bathes the garden in a golden glow. He elbows the front door open, sending the bags up to the bedroom with a quick miracle before taking off his coat and hanging it in the hallway closet. He can sense the demon nearby in the cottage somewhere and makes his way to go find him once he’s comfortable. 

Padding gently down the hall, Aziraphale doesn’t bother to call out to Crowley, knowing the demon felt the exact moment he crossed into the garden. Instead, his mind wanders, thinking of the various objects in the bags upstairs, already thinking of the ways they will get used sooner or later. He can’t wait to see Crowley’s reaction to some of them and a smile spreads on his face as the ideas cross his mind. 

“Hey, angel,” a low whisper reaches his ear moments before slim arms wrap around him and a chin hooks over his shoulder. “Have a fun outing today?”

Aziraphale’s smile grows as his eyes flutter shut. He takes a deep breath, letting the scent of garden air, rich soil, and something unmistakably Crowley wash over him before answering. “It was definitely a fun day, my dear,” he answers softly as he shifts his weight back, leaning against the demon’s chest. “Madame Tracy says hello, by the way.”

Crowley only hums at this, tightening his grip around Aziraphale’s middle as he takes on some of the angel’s weight. “Missed you today,” the demon murmurs as he runs the tip of his nose along the shell of Aziraphale’s ear. “Was quiet without you around.”

“It’s quiet even when I am here,” Aziraphale reminds him. They’ve been spending a lot of their days in separate areas of the cottage, not because they don’t enjoy spending time with each other, but because they each have their own activities to spend their days working on. The gardens wouldn’t be nearly as full and bountiful if Crowley didn’t spend most days elbow deep in them, each one needing more work than Aziraphale could ever pretend to understand. Aziraphale’s days were spent baking, learning new recipes that Crowley might enjoy, as well as organizing his books over and over again as his library continues to grow. It’s a task he knows would have the demon’s eyes glazing over instantly even as he tried to act interested. 

Crowley hums again, burying his face against Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale can’t help the shiver that races down his spine as Crowley’s breath whispers across his skin. “You’re right, of course, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t more quiet than normal without your puttering about.”

“I don’t putter,” Aziraphale huffs even as Crowley chuckles behind him. Before the other has a chance to reply, Aziraphale turns himself in Crowley’s arms, coming face to face with the demon. Sunglasses cover golden eyes, the dark surface reflecting his own smile back to him. “May I?” Aziraphale asks softly as his hand comes up to hover around the edge of Crowley’s face, fingers skimming the patterned frames. 

Crowley nods, head tilting ever so gently. If Aziraphale didn’t know what to look for, he would have missed the subtle movement entirely. As Aziraphale’s fingers grab the frame carefully, Crowley stills even more in front of him, his breath catching as his glasses are pulled off of his face. Aziraphale’s face softens as golden eyes stare deeply into this own and he feels his own breath catch as he flicks the glasses away, sending them to land safely somewhere else. They won’t been needing them anymore tonight. 

“Would you like to see one of the things I picked up today, darling?” Aziraphale asks as he keeps his eyes trained on Crowley’s, waiting to see the small change that lets him know Crowley is indeed interested. 

An eyebrow crooks, ever so slightly and it’s all Aziraphale needs to know he has Crowley’s attention, even without the demon being a flirt. “Guess that would depend on the uses our items have,” Crowley drawls out as his hips press forward. The motion is so small, anyone else would have missed it, but that angel would be able to sense even the smallest of gestures from Crowley. He’s had six thousand years of practice looking for them after all. 

“Well, depending on how impatient you are today, I’m sure we can try at least one of them out,” Aziraphale whispers as he presses back into Crowley, and that does it. Golden eyes wide and Aziraphale can sense the fire growing behind them as Crowley’s thoughts drift up to the bedroom. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Crowley starts, voice pitched so low, it almost rumbles. “I would have to say you’re trying to tempt me, angel.” 

Aziraphale can’t help the smile that appears on his lips at those words. “Why, I would never dream of it, my dear,” he shoots back as he presses his hips even further into Crowley’s. 

The demon practically hisses, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, and Aziraphale knows it’s going to be an interesting evening. “Should I just...” Crowley starts to ask, and Aziraphale knows the demon is raising a hand ready to snap them both upstairs. 

Before he can complete the motion (not that he would without Aziraphale’s agreement) Aziraphale reaches for the hand, threading their fingers. He moves his mouth to the demon’s ear where he knows the effect of his voice will send delicious little shivers through the other. “Go get yourself cleaned up and I’ll be up in no time. No peaking, my love.”

The last little bit gets the right reaction, a full body shiver racing down Crowley’s spine at the thinly veiled threat. They both know Aziraphale would never truly harm Crowley, but boundaries are still boundaries; just because he would never hurt the demon, doesn’t mean he wouldn’t punish Crowley if he disobeyed. Plus, where’s the fun in peaking and ruining a surprise? Before letting Crowley slither away, Aziraphale nips at Crowley’s ear, teeth dragging ever so slightly against the soft skin. He can feel Crowley leaning into the motion, body asking for more even without saying anything, but the angel quickly pulls away, not giving the other a chance to even attempt to further things. 

As Crowley whines, Aziraphale only smirks as he walks away, heading towards the kitchen. He can feel eyes burning against his back and knows Crowley is debating if he should listen and go get himself cleaned up, or if he should follow Aziraphale, should say fuck the rules and see what ends up happening. Aziraphale busies himself with making tea as Crowley debates, giving the demon a chance to make his own decisions with the threat of a mild punishment still hanging in the air between them. In the end though, the sound of footsteps banging on the stairs reaches his ears and Aziraphale’s smirk grows. 

He gives Crowley ample time to clean himself up, knowing the demon is going insane with the stack of bags sitting in the corner of their bedroom staring at him. Even if Crowley does end up peaking, it won’t be the end of the world, Aziraphale can’t help but hope his demon behaves himself, especially since he isn’t planning on using all of the new goodies right away. There is one though he can’t wait to try out, can’t wait to see the look on Crowley’s face when he sees it, and knows it’s going to be the one that is going to get used tonight. 

Once Aziraphale finishes his tea, he takes his time washing up the few dishes he created, dragging everything out as much as possible if only to tease his demon even more. It’s always so much fun when Crowley manages to work himself up without the angel doing hardly anything at all. When he’s “puttered” around as long as he possibly can, Aziraphale finally makes his way upstairs, slipping off his coat and folding it over his arm as he goes. 

When he enters the bedroom, Aziraphale doesn’t even glance towards the bed even though he can feel the restless energy coming from that area of the room. Instead, he moves towards the wardrobe, taking his time as he hangs up his coat. Deft fingers quickly work on the buttons to his vest before he carefully slides the worn velvet garment off of his shoulders, hanging it next to the coat. He leaves the sky blue shirt on, along with his tie. He’s not quite ready to dress completely down yet, not when there’s still a demon to tease. 

Aziraphale keeps his eyes trained towards the floor as he turns around, intent on dragging this out as much as possible. “Were you a good demon?” he asks as he rolls his shirt sleeves up. They aren’t going to be getting up too much tonight, but the angel knows just how much this riles his demon up when he looks like this. Knows exactly how badly Crowley will want to run his lips over Aziraphale’s forearms as if he’s never had the chance to before. 

An inarticulate noise reaches Aziraphale’s ears, something halfway between a whimper and a groan, and Aziraphale chuckles as he finishes messing with his shirt. “That’s not a real answer, my dear,” Aziraphale says with a soft smile. Another grunt reaches his ears and Aziraphale finally raises his eyes, if only to chastise the other for not using his words once again. 

He doesn’t get far though. 

Golden eyes stare up at him hungrily and as much as Aziraphale wants to be pulled in by them, he gives himself a few moments to just take in the sight before him first. A long angular body is stretched out on their bed, naked and bare except for a towel draped just so across slim hips, leaving little to the imagination. Fiery red hair sprawls behind Crowley, falling in luscious waves that has Aziraphale’s hands itching as he has a brief flash of desire to run his hands through the perfectly smooth strands. He can tell that it’s still drying from Crowley’s rushed shower, but he doesn’t care.

“Like what you see, angel?” Crowley drawls out and Aziraphale can hear just how much effort he’s using to hold himself together. 

Aziraphale lazily trails his eyes back up Crowley’s body, making it as obvious as possible he’s going as slow as he can. When he lands on the golden eyes once again, he can instantly tell the fire in them has grown yet again, stoking itself as the gold takes over Crowley’s eyes. “Oh my dear,” Aziraphale starts as he takes a step closer to the bed, hungry snake eyes watching his every move. “I always like what I see.”

Aziraphale’s original plans for their evening leave his mind as he creates a new plan with a new toy from the pile of bags left in the corner of the room. While he had wanted to keep their night on the tamer side, the angel can’t help but rethink everything as Crowley continues to show him just how hungry he is for the angel’s affections tonight. He thinks back to the toy hiding in the top drawer of the dresser, the new one from Crowley. Thinks of the piece he bought today to go along with Crowley’s present, and knows it will make an excellent edition to their evening. 

Moving closer to the bed, Aziraphale finally allows himself to touch Crowley, his fingers trailing lazily along the demon’s leg. He’s barely even touching the other, but he can see the change he causes; eyes widen once more as Crowley sucks in a breath, holding it in almost as if he’s scared he’ll end up chasing Aziraphale away. The angel only continues to gently run his fingers over Crowley’s pale skin, watching every little hitch his motions cause in Crowley’s breathing. When he reaches Crowley’s thigh, he moves his hand towards the outside of Crowley’s leg, his finger tips flirting with the sensitive skin along a bony hip bone. 

“Going to tease me to death tonight, angel?” Crowley manages to squeeze out and Aziraphale finds himself smiling at how out of breath his demon already sounds. “Or did you have actual plans for this evening?”

Crowley’s words are tinged with just enough snark and sarcasm to let Aziraphale know he has plenty of sass left in him. The angel allows his fingers to continue to rub against Crowley’s hip, moving closer with every pass towards the towel that is still covering the rest of Crowley’s waist. “Guess that depends on you,” he responds eventually, keeping his voice calm and steady even as his mind races with all of the ways he is going to show Crowley just how much he loves him tonight. 

As his fingers move ever closer to the towel, almost playing with the edge of it now, Aziraphale wonders which effort he will end up finding. He know that there isn’t anything waiting for him just yet; sometimes Crowley waits to see if Aziraphale asks for anything in particular, but tonight, the angel doesn’t care which he will find under the towel. He’s leaving the choice completely up to the demon and isn’t going to move on until Crowley makes a decision. Aziraphale crooks an eyebrow as his pinky finger worms its way under the towel and his hand stills. He knows he doesn’t need to ask, doesn’t need to say anything at all. 

With a shiver, Crowley’s body changes right in front of the angel, golden eyes hidden for a moment behind fluttering eye lids as a new pleasure rolls through him. Aziraphale smiles softly, his thumb caressing Crowley’s hip without changing the placement of the rest of his hand. “Excited, dearest?” Aziraphale asks softly, voice carrying easily in the quiet room. 

Crowley’s breathing hitches once again and the angel knows he’s holding back a lot. Nervous energy courses under Aziraphale’s finger tips as he waits, eyes never once leaving the others. “Angel...” Crowley whispers. “Please...”

Aziraphale feels his smile grow as he starts to move his hand even further under the towel. The demon’s chest starts to rise and fall faster as the angel’s fingers skirt coarse hair. “So patient for me today,” Aziraphale breathes out as he angles his hand down. He slips his fingers through warm folds, dancing down towards Crowley’s clit, rubbing ever so gently over it.

Crowley instantly tenses under his touch, a new wave of pleasure rolling through his lithe body as Aziraphale continues to play with the bundle of nerves. When Crowley starts to squirm, he dips a finger lower and sighs when he feels how wet the demon already is for him. “Someone’s already having a good time tonight,” Aziraphale says with a soft chuckle as he spreads the wetness up to Crowley’s clit, fingers sliding more easily against the bundle of nerves. 

“Ssssuch a teassse...” Crowley hisses out as his eyes flutter closed. Aziraphale keeps his eyes trained on the demon’s face as he works his fingers. “Bringing home pressssents... ssssaying I can’t peek...”

Aziraphale adjusts his fingers slightly as Crowley complains, changing his pace as he rubs, and he is quickly rewarded with a sharp inhale from Crowley. “So beautiful like this,” the angel murmurs as his fingers work which only makes Crowley squirm even more under his touch. Hips start to move, grinding up into his touch. Aziraphale moves his hand with them, allowing Crowley to help as he moves his fingers faster. The demon is panting on the bed, chest heaving as Aziraphale works him closer and closer to the edge. 

As Crowley’s first orgasm of the night washes over him, a hand latches onto Aziraphale’s wrist, holding his hand in place as he tenses around him. Crowley cries out as he comes and Aziraphale works him through it, only slowing his fingers down to help bring Crowley back down, not wanting to over stimulate the demon too much. When Aziraphale can tell Crowley has calmed back down, he slides his hand away from the wet cunt and goes back to gently caressing Crowley’s hip. 

When Crowley whines, Aziraphale chuckles. “Can’t have all of the fun at once,” he says with a smile. Golden eyes flutter open and catch his. “There’s still more fun to be had tonight.” He gently pulls his hand out of Crowley’s grasp and moves away from the bed which only elicits another whine from Crowley. “Patience,” Aziraphale reminds the demon as he snaps his fingers. 

The remainder of Aziraphale’s clothes disappear, folding themselves into neat piles on top of the dresser the angel is standing in front of. He can feel eyes latched on to him, burning holes into his back as he walks over to the pile of bags sitting by the bedroom door. He reaches for the one towards the back of the pile, pulling two boxes from it. He knows one will be instantly recognizable to Crowley, giving the demon a clue as to what their night is going to entail. 

“I picked up something new today,” Aziraphale explains as he turns around. “I found one perfect thing to pair with the present you got me. Took quite a bit of searching, but I needed to find something just as beautiful as your present.”

As Aziraphale explains, he moves away from the pile of bags, bringing both boxes over the bed with him. Crowley’s eyes widen predictably as he sees the small box in Aziraphale’s left hand and the angel can tell the level of excitement coming from Crowley only picks up as he looks at it. He places both boxes on the end of the bed, eyes trained on Crowley, who is now sitting up a little so he can see what Aziraphale is up to. “Have to say, it was well worth the long afternoon, something I’m sure you’ll agree to when you see what I found today.”

Aziraphale moves to take the lid off of the familiar box, carefully placing it aside before reaching in and pulling out the shimmering golden dildo. It almost seems to sparkle in the light, it’s deep coloring bending the light around it. Aziraphale glances up to look at Crowley and smiles at the sight of hungry eyes that have become even more wild. 

“Angel...” Crowley breathes out and Aziraphale smiles up at him. “You truly do spoil me, you know that right?”

Aziraphale lets out a small laugh at the whispered words. “You were the one who spoiled me first, my dear,” Aziraphale reminds his demon, briefly thinking back to so many of the little instances in which Crowley has spoiled him throughout the centuries. “I just wanted to return the favor now that I have the time to.”

Crowley lets out a soft growl before he pulls himself to the end of the bed, crawling slowly as he goes, never once breaking eye contact. He sits up on his knees once he reaches it and immediately places both hands on Aziraphale’s face, cupping his cheeks gently. It’s all the warning Aziraphale gets before his lips are being attacked and he has to close his eyes as he allows himself to be pulled into the kiss. 

An insistent tongue runs across Aziraphale’s lips and the angel readily lets the demon in, sighing as Crowley licks his way into his mouth. There’s a hand cupping his jaw and another moving to the curls at the back of his head, holding him in place. Aziraphale can’t help but lean in to the gentle touches, boxes forgotten about for the time being. 

Aziraphale always loves when Crowley gets in moods like this, wanting to take charge of the evening. It doesn’t happen very often, usually going outside of Crowley’s comfort zone, but Aziraphale can never deny him when he starts to push those boundaries. Aziraphale feels himself being pulled closer to the bed and his knees knock into the frame and he has to put a hand down to steady himself. Crowley pulls back a little, pulling his lips away and pressing their foreheads together instead. 

“Ready to see what’s in the second box yet?” Aziraphale asks once he catches his breath a bit, smile fixed on his face as he nuzzles against the demon. He doesn’t wait for an answer before he starts pressing gentle kisses over Crowley’s face, moving down towards his neck. Crowley moans softly as Aziraphale’s lips work, sucking marks against Crowley’s neck. 

“You know I’m a curious demon,” Crowley manages to say finally, voice breathless. “But if you’re going to keep doing that, I might be inclined to forget all about the boxes.”

Aziraphale smiles as he presses more kisses to the demon’s neck. He can feel how worked up Crowley is getting, can feel how tense the demon is getting already. He of course has more plans for their evening, but maybe, just maybe...

Aziraphale’s hands start to roam over Crowley’s bare chest and he can feel fingers tightening in his hair. They scratch carefully, just enough to send shivers through Aziraphale even as his mouth moves to Crowley’s collarbone. He laves his tongue over the sensitive skin, distracting the demon form the box that is still sitting next to them. With his mouth still sucking on Crowley’s sharp collar, he moves his hands, quickly finding the demon’s nipples and gives them each a gentle squeeze. The whine that follows has Aziraphale’s chest burning. He repeats the motion, eager to hear more soft whines, before he rubs the small peaks with the pads of his thumbs. 

“You’re being a teassse again,” Crowley hisses out. He keeps his hand in Aziraphale’s hair, pressing him closer even as he pretends to complain. 

“Doesn’t seem like you’re planning on stopping me anytime soon,” Aziraphale whispers before he starts to press kisses even lower, moving his way down the demon’s chest. Nails scratch against his back and Aziraphale knows Crowley won’t be stopping him anytime soon. 

When Aziraphale finally moves his mouth to latch onto one of Crowley’s nipples, his hands skirt even lower, moving to take hold of Crowley’s hips. His tongue works slowly, circling back and forth over the small bundle. Crowley is breathing hard above him and he can tell the demon is trying hard to hold himself together as much as he is. 

Aziraphale knows exactly how to change that though and he wastes no more time before doing so. 

As he continues to work Crowley’s nipple, gently rolling it between his teeth and pulling on it just enough to continue distracting Crowley, he moves one hand away from a sharp hip. When Crowley whines at one hard suck, Aziraphale slips his hand back down to those warm, wet folds and he is suddenly bracing more of Crowley’s weight as the other jerks above him. Aziraphale starts to pull his mouth away, but the hand still wrapped in his hair pushes him back, moving him to the other nipple instead. 

A low keen reaches Aziraphale’s ears as he makes his way through Crowley’s folds and slips his finger through them. Crowley shudders above him as the angel move inside him, slowly gliding the digit against him. Crowley’s head lowers, red hair fanning over both of them as he pants against Aziraphale’s neck. The angel slips another finger into Crowley, working them both at a gentle pace.

Nails scratch against his back again and Aziraphale can tell they’re longer than they were only moments ago. He is finally allowed to pull his mouth away from Crowley’s nipples, knowing they have to be so sensitive at this point. His free hand moves to wrap around Crowley’s middle, helping to hold him up as his fingers continue to work inside of Crowley. He can feel Crowley growing wetter and uses this to his advantage as he presses his thumb ever so softly over Crowley’s clit once again. 

Crowley is openly moaning against his neck now, panting hard as Aziraphale works him closer to the edge. “Angel... oh angel....” the demon squeezes out in between his harsh breaths. Everything tightens around Aziraphale and he knows the demon is getting close to coming once again. 

Aziraphale crooks his fingers, moving quickly to find that particular place he knows will completely unravel Crowley. He is rewarded with a sharp cry, with nails racing over his skin as Crowley clenches around his hand, body convulsing against him. Aziraphale can feel the exact moment Crowley comes, can feel just how much Crowley tenses as his body is overcome with pleasure once more. As the demon comes back down, his body almost collapses onto Aziraphale. The angel slides his fingers out of Crowley carefully as he holds the demon up. 

“Right... basssstard....” Crowley says as he nuzzles against Aziraphale’s neck. 

Aziraphale can only chuckle as he waits for Crowley to come back to himself. When the demon seems to more stable once again, Aziraphale starts to slide away from him, keeping a hand on one of Crowley’s hips. He gets a chance to take in the blown out look on the demon’s face and smiles as he lets his eyes trail over the blush that has settles over Crowley’s face and neck. 

“You like it though,” Aziraphale finally replies as he moves his eyes back up to Crowley’s. He watches as a shiver runs through the demon once again and he gives him a soft smile before reaching for the second box finally. “I think you’ll like helping me with this one, my dear,” Aziraphale says as he starts to take the lid off of it finally. 

He can feel Crowley leaning over him, doing everything he can to look in the box, and Aziraphale is happy he had the shop cover it in paper. Crowley groans when he sees this, low and deep in his throat, and Aziraphale knows this little bit of teasing was worth it purely for that noise. “I keep telling you I’m going to teach you how to be patient one of these days,” Aziraphale chuckles as he starts to pull the brown paper away. 

“Keep telling you I’ll never learn it,” Crowley mutters as he reaches to play with the piece of paper Aziraphale set aside. 

Aziraphale chuckles before he pulls an object out of the box, one that has been carefully wrapped. He catches Crowley’s wide eyes as he moves to unwrap the last bits of paper, his own excitement pounding in his chest. 

The moment the object is free, Crowley’s eyes flick down to it and Aziraphale hears the soft inhale get stuck in his throat. “Zira...”

Once Aziraphale has gotten his own fill of the look on Crowley’s face, he flits his own eyes down to look at the white and gold leather again. His heart swells as he takes in the sight once again. When he found it in the shop, he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of it then either. It had taken a few tries at a few different shops, but once it was right in front of him, he knew it was the one and all it took was a gentle push back to reality from Madame Tracy to get him to buy it. 

White leather shines in the light of their room, gleaming and new. Laces and straps are arranged just so, not yet adjusted to any wearer. Golden designs swirl along the leather, patterning it in such a beautiful way. He can tell the moment Crowley realizes the golden color of the buckles, swirls, and holster all match the same gold of his present to the angel, eyes sparkling. 

Tentative fingers reach out to trace the patterns, ghosting over the newest part of their growing collection of toys. The harness is so bright, so pure, and Aziraphale feels a sudden need to remind Crowley he’s allowed to touch. He takes the hesitant hand in his own, pulling it closer, letting it slide over the supple leather. 

“Oh, angel...” Crowley finally whispers. 

“I know,” Aziraphale finishes for him. 

He moves to set the harness down on the bed, but Crowley gently takes it from him instead. Aziraphale lets him, watching the demon’s face as he holds the new item so carefully. The angel can’t get enough of the look on his lover’s face even as he moves away from the bed. He quickly clears it of boxes and paper, setting everything at the foot of the bed to be cleaned up later. Once they are put away, he moves to stand back in front of Crowley and holds his hand out. 

Crowley looks up at him and Aziraphale watches as the demon tries to figure out what Aziraphale is asking of him. He moves to hand over the harness to Aziraphale, but the angel only shakes his head. He grabs hold of Crowley’s hand, holding on ever so gently, and starts to pull the demon towards him. Crowley gets the idea quickly enough and moves to get off of the bed, standing on shaky legs for a moment. 

“Would you be a dear,” Aziraphale asks as he runs his thumb over Crowley’s hand. “And help me put this on? I have yet to adjust anything, and well, it would be so much easier with a helping hand or two.”

Aziraphale watches Crowley, his words hanging between them, and waits for an answer, giving Crowley all of the time he needs. He has never asked for help with any of their toys before. Sure, Crowley has given him presents before, many times, but they’ve never shopped together for anything, and Aziraphale always fixes his harnesses without Crowley around. He’s always wanted certain things to be a surprise, wanted everything to be ready for them at a moments notice, always felt like everything had to be just so. 

This time though, he’s waited for Crowley, wanting to include his demon in this intimate process, and he can already see the affect it’s having on Crowley. Golden snake eyes stare at him, almost as if he’s waiting for Aziraphale to say he’s joking or something. The angel just waits patiently, letting Crowley take all the time he needs to realize Aziraphale isn’t joking. While he waits, Aziraphale continues to run his thumb over Crowley’s hand, giving him something to help ground him. 

“Zira...” Crowley starts, voice so soft. He stops and Aziraphale can see him working through something hard behind those golden eyes. After a few tries, Crowley gives up on using his words and instead pulls his hand away from Aziraphale and turns back towards the bed, harness still head carefully in his hands. 

Aziraphale watches as his demon picks up the gold dildo, watches as it’s clicked into place. Crowley is barely allowing himself to touch the harness still and Aziraphale wants to reach out to him so badly, but he doesn’t want to ruin whatever is going through Crowley’s head. He doesn’t have to wait long; the demon turns back around to face him after another moment. 

Crowley reaches out for Aziraphale, holding the harness in one hand, so he can use his free hand to cup Aziraphale’s cheek. “You are so beautiful, my love,” the angel whispers. Crowley shivers, eyes fluttering at Aziraphale’s words. 

Before Aziraphale can say anything else, Crowley steps back before sinking to his knees. Aziraphale instantly reaches out to card his fingers through red hair, his nails carefully raking over Crowley’s scalp. He can feel Crowley shudder beneath his touch, watches as the demon leans forward to nuzzle against his thigh. A sigh ghosts across his skin, raising goosebumps in it’s wake.

Aziraphale has a flash of worry as his mind reminds him of the demon’s knees. It can’t feel good kneeling on them with how hard the floor is in their bedroom, but before he has a chance to ask, soft kisses are peppered against his skin and the sound of buckles clattering reaches his ears. The harness has been sat down and hands that are now free reach up to run up his calves, up to his thighs. The soft touches have Aziraphale melting as he watches his demon take such gentle care of him. 

Crowley’s words seem to still be failing him, so when he wants Aziraphale’s attention, the demon taps him on the leg, causing Aziraphale to look down at him. Crowley reaches for Aziraphale’s hand, which the demon quickly gives, allowing Crowley to guide him where he wants. The angel’s hand is placed on Crowley’s shoulder, where it is left while Crowley picks up the harness once more. It takes him a moment to get it situated but when he does, he moves a hand back to Aziraphale’s leg and places just enough pressure on it to get Aziraphale to pick it up. 

As soft leather slides over his skin, Aziraphale can’t help himself as words start to fall from his lips once more, praises coming easily to him. “So kind to me, Crowley,” he says. “So gentle and caring...”

Crowley has to close his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before he silently asks the angel to switch legs. As the harness is slid up his second leg, Aziraphale allows more praise to fall from his lips. “Ever so nice and good to me,” he says as he takes the chance to play with Crowley’s hair once again. “Not sure what I ever did to deserve you, Crowley, my love.”

The sentence falls from his mouth before he even realizes he’s thinking it, but he wouldn’t take the words back for anything. Crowley’s hands slip, the harness pooling around Aziraphale’s feet with a gentle clink. The demon’s forehead presses against his legs, nails digging into his thigh and Aziraphale can only watch, still playing gently with soft red hair. 

A broken sound reaches his ears and Aziraphale worries he might have gone too far. Before he can sink to his knees and check on Crowley, the demon raises his head. Tears drip down his cheeks and Aziraphale’s heart clenches. A lopsided smile is soon shining on that face, replacing any worry Aziraphale has. 

“Ssssorry for the tears, angel,” Crowley finally says, words returning to him. “I’m going to need a h-heads up in the f-future if you’re going t-to say sssstuff like that.”

Aziraphale gives Crowley a soft laugh, his own eyes pricking with tears at the stammered words. “My apologies, dear,” he replies, reaching for Crowley’s cheek to brush some of the tears away. 

“No need to be sorry,” Crowley quickly reassures the angel even as he leans into the soft touches on his face. “Just going easy on me sometimes, deal?”

“Deal,” Aziraphale says. 

Crowley takes a deep, centering breath, his tears stopping and his breathing evening out once again. “Now, where were we?” he asks softly before once gathering the white leather in his hands. Aziraphale watches as he maneuvers the straps up his legs, doing his best to keep everything from getting tangled together. 

Aziraphale reaches down to help once the leather settles around his hips. He doesn’t move to take over, only allows himself to hold on so it doesn’t slip back down his legs until Crowley has everything tightened just right. Deft fingers work both quickly and gently over the straps and buckles of the harness, making sure they are in the right places before he tightens them just enough to hold them in place. They will need to be adjusted again, but Crowley is taking his time, making sure everything is settled in the right places, making sure nothing is pinching, running his hands over everything over and over before he tightens the straps once more. 

Once the harness is snug around Aziraphale’s waist, Crowley starts to pull himself to his feet and Aziraphale offers his arm to the demon, letting him brace himself. Crowley closes his eyes for a moment once he is standing again, and Aziraphale waits for a moment while the demon gathers himself again. “Are you ok, darling?” the angel asks when the silence stretches on for a bit. 

Crowley’s eyes slowly blink open and Aziraphale doesn’t see any hint of pain in them. “I’m doing alright, angel,” the demon whispers out. Aziraphale feels a hand come up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking over and over. “I’m doing just fine.”

Aziraphale leans into the touch, his eyes slipping closed, but only for a moment. He takes a deep breath before raising his own hands, letting them land on bony hips. He pulls himself closer to the demon, the dildo rubbing between their two bodies, and can tell the instant Crowley remembers it, feels it. A small gasp reaches his ears and Aziraphale lets his smile grow a bit before he moves both of them a step backwards. 

Crowley catches on quickly and bumps their foreheads together with a laugh. Aziraphale looks up into bright, shiny eyes and can’t help but laugh as well. He stretches up a small bit to place a kiss on the tip of Crowley’s nose before moving them another step back and is rewarded with another laugh. The back of Crowley’s knees hit the bed and the demon gracefully falls backwards onto it, pulling himself to rest on his elbows so he can keep an eye on the angel still standing in front of him. 

Aziraphale’s face softens as he looks down at his demon and then he turns to look down at himself, eyes tracing over the lines of the harness that now encompasses his hips and upper thighs. He looks back up at Crowley as he reaches for the white laces. He can see the shift in Crowley’s eyes, can tell when the hunger takes over. Neither of them breaks eye contact as Aziraphale does up the laces on the harness, pulling them tightly into place in order to make sure the harness is completely secure and won’t be moving anywhere unexpectedly. 

When the harness is all set, the angel moves towards the bed and covers Crowley’s body with his own, pushing the demon back down. He helps the other scoot back up the bed until red hair is spread out over pillows once again. “Such a beautiful thing you are,” Aziraphale murmurs before he leans down to press gentle kisses on Crowley’s face. 

The demon lets out a soft groan, leaning his head back in order to bare his throat. Aziraphale takes the hint and moves down to start running his tongue along the tendons that are now available to him. A tentative hand moves to his hair and Aziraphale encourages it with his own groan. “So sweet and caring,” Aziraphale whispers in between his kisses. 

Crowley gasps, the mixture of words and touch starting to work him back up again. “Angel...” Crowley breathes out, his hand tightening in the angel’s hair as one of his legs starts to rub against Aziraphale’s own. “Please...” he practically whines. 

Aziraphale moves so his weight is leaning primarily on one arm, his free hand moving to ghost carefully over Crowley’s ribs. The demon shudders beneath him and Aziraphale presses another kiss against his throat. He pulls away quickly though, looking down at his demon with a question on his face. Golden eyes stare up at him, blinking slowly once, twice, three times before Crowley nods, the movement so small. 

Aziraphale smiles back at his demon, running gentle fingers over Crowley’s skin. He’s trying so hard to be careful, so hard to not overwork Crowley. He wants to take care of him, let him know he will always be here for him. He can tell the earlier desire to take over ha completely left Crowley, could see the shift in him when he saw the new harness, and how he just wants to do everything he can to make this as special as he can. 

As these thoughts run through his mind, Aziraphale starts to press kisses to every inch of Crowley’s skin he can reach. Soft noises reach him, turning into small whines whenever he touches somewhere especially sensitive. Crowley’s hand spasms in his hair and he can tell the other is trying so hard to keep from pulling on it. 

Aziraphale continues to press his lips to every surface he can, slowly moving his way down Crowley’s body. The slim chest beneath him starts to rise and fall faster as the angel works and the whines come more frequently as Aziraphale reaches those beautiful hips. He can tell Crowley knows where the nest place his lips are going to touch is and feels the demon jerk under him in anticipation. Pulling his eyes up, Aziraphale latches his onto bright golden ones, once again asking a silent question. 

“Pleassssse angel,” Crowley keens, voice inhuman. “Oh, pleassse, pleasss-”

Crowley’s begging is cut off as Aziraphale latches his lips over the sensitive peak between Crowley’s folds, turning into a high pitched cry when the angel sucks ever so softly. The hand in his hair tightens, no longer worried about pulling or not, and Aziraphale hums at the sharp tingle that runs downs his spine. Of course this only causes Crowley to cry out again, the fingers of his free hand scrabbling on the bed next to them both. As Aziraphale continues to suck, he reaches out for that hand, holding it tightly in his grasp. 

As he sucks, he starts to flick his tongue over Crowley’s clit, adding a new layer of pleasure. The demon is babbling above him, asking for more when he isn’t whining, and Aziraphale readily gives it to him. Tongue flat, Aziraphale runs it up Crowley’s cunt, gathering the slickness as he goes, ending with lazy strokes over the demon’s sensitive clit. 

“Zira-!” Crowley squeezes out before another cry is torn from him. He shudders as Aziraphale repeats his motions, working Crowley up slowly. 

Aziraphale let’s go of Crowley’s hand, using the now free fingers to add to what his mouth is doing. Hips buck against his face, pushing up into him as fingers dance over his folds, ghosting over the sensitive skin. When he slips one in, working it carefully, he sucks at the same time. Crowley’s back arches even further and Aziraphale has to pull away with a chuckle. He keeps working his finger in and out slowly as he looks up at Crowley. 

“Dear, you’re making this quite difficult right now,” Aziraphale says with another small chuckle. 

Crowley just barely manages to look down at the angel, eyes half lidded as he pants heavily. Aziraphale knows it won’t take much longer to tip him over the edge once more, but he still takes his time, not wanting to send him over just yet.With a visible mountain of effort, Crowley finds his words. “F-f-fucking...teassssse...”

Aziraphale feels his face split as he openly laughs at Crowley’s words. In retaliation the angel slips another finger in, moving back to continue flicking Crowley’s clit with his tongue. The demon’s head hits the bed with a thud as he throws it back, crying out harder. It doesn’t take much more effort from Aziraphale before Crowley is coming hard under him, hips going wild and hand almost shredding bed sheets. 

As Crowley’s orgasm starts to subside, Aziraphale slows his ministrations, not wanting to hurt Crowley. He waits until the demon’s hips stop twitching underneath him, waits until the hand in his hair stops pulling and starts to just fluff his hair instead, fingers sliding easily. Aziraphale finds himself laying his head on one of Crowley’s thighs, his hand moving to run up and down the other thigh next to him. Crowley sighs above him and he can hear the peace in such a gentle sound. 

“Zira,” Crowley breathes out eventually, his hand stilling. “You are an absolute treat, you know that right?” 

Aziraphale finds himself chuckling, his breath ghosting over Crowley’s thighs. “I wouldn’t say that, but I’m glad I can make you feel good, my dear,” he replies soon enough. 

“One of these days, angel,” Crowley whispers after a long moment. “One of these days, we’re going to work on that self confidence.” 

“Hmmm...” Aziraphale hums, hand still tracing over Crowley’s thigh. He knows he has issues with his confidence sometimes. Years of being told by all of the angel’s he wasn’t worthy, that he needed to stop partaking in the joys of humanity... Aziraphale tries to not think about it anymore. Does everything he can to just push it away. Prefers to spend his time making sure Crowley is taken care of instead...

“Angel?” Crowley calls, hand starting to move through his hair again. “Are you still there?”

Aziraphale picks his head up, craning his neck a bit so he can look at the demon in the eyes. “I’m alright, I swear.” 

Crowley seems to mull these words over for a moment, but then he moves his hand to Aziraphale’s shoulder and nudges the angel. Aziraphale takes it as the sign it is, moving back up the bed in order to lay next to Crowley. The demon turns towards him and the angel wants so badly to get lost in those golden eyes for as long as he can. A hand lands on his face, cupping his cheek, and Aziraphale feels his eyes slip closed at the feeling. After only a small moment, lips brush against his and Aziraphale has to fight back the urge to chase them when they pull away. 

He manages to pull his eyes open once more, leaning into Crowley’s touch as much as he can given the way they are laying. Golden eyes dance in front of him and Aziraphale can only watch the light that glints in them. The demon moves to press another kiss against his lips and Aziraphale feels his eyes flutter closed once again at the gentleness. Crowley doesn’t show this side of himself often and Aziraphale plans on soaking up as much of it as he can, never knowing when Crowley will show this side again. 

The kiss stays soft for a while, their lips sliding easily against each other, arms moving to wrap around the other. Aziraphale realizes that Crowley starts to deepen it after a bit, and he readily follows along, wanting badly to give Crowley as much pleasure as he can as always. He finds himself moving a leg between the demon’s reminding them both of the harness that’s still strapped to his hips. Crowley gasps against his lips, the reminder pulling them both out of the soft kiss, but Aziraphale doesn’t have long to catch his breath before the demon is pushing back against him more insistently. 

Crowley continues to push and Aziraphale feels himself being rolled over onto his back, the demon pulling himself along and settling between his hips. The silicone dildo presses against both of them and Aziraphale can feel the excitement running through Crowley once more. Aziraphale moves his hands to the demon’s back, running his fingers lightly over the cool skin beneath them. Crowley moans against his lips, the sensations combining with everything else he is feeling. Hips slowly start to grind against Aziraphale’s thigh and he can feel the wet feeling spreading against his own hot skin. Thoughts of how to indulge the demon start to flit through his mind, but he is enjoying having Crowley take over, sighing into the demon’s insistent kisses. 

“Angel...” Crowley whispers when he pulls away. Aziraphale can only stare up at him, the desire to run his hands through the cascading waterfall of red hair almost too much. Crowley seems to be able to feel what Aziraphale is thinking and the angel can only watch as Crowley shifts his weight to one arm in order to sweep his hair over to one side, letting it fan over them both. 

“You are so beautiful, my demon,” Aziraphale whispers out, unable to hold the words back anymore. 

Aziraphale watches as Crowley closes his eyes, a shudder running through him at the words. The demon takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before those eyes pull open once more. Fire is building behind them, warm and inviting, and Aziraphale leans up to capture the demon’s lips once more. The kiss doesn’t last long though before Crowley is pulling away once again, his hips grinding down against Aziraphale’s. 

“Can I...?” Crowley says, voice so impossibly soft.

Aziraphale finally reaches up to cup the demon’s cheek, to run his fingers through those soft red strands. He can’t hold himself back anymore, can’t stop touching any longer. “My demon, whatever you need,” he breathes out, even as he watches the blush creep back over Crowley’s features. “Please, take whatever you need.”

Crowley stares at him and Aziraphale briefly wonders if he has said something more than he should have. He doesn’t have to worry for too long though before Crowley is leaning back down and pressing his lips to the angel’s neck. Aziraphale can only sigh as he feels teeth grazing his skin, fangs working ever so gently so as to not hurt him. Crowley runs a hand over the angel’s side, his hips grinding more against Aziraphale’s, groans escaping him as he continues to nibble on the angel’s neck. 

Aziraphale slides his hand into Crowley’s hair, threading his fingers through it before he starts to pull on it gently. It seems to be all of the encouragement that Crowley needs to further whatever ideas he has in mind for the rest of their night. The demon groans as Aziraphale tugs again and shivers run through his slim body. Crowley pulls himself up in one fluid motion, straddling the angel’s hips. He looks down at the angel with a wicked smile on his face. 

Aziraphale’s hands find their way to Crowley’s hips, fingers already digging in as he watches. It only takes a moment for Crowley to grab hold of the shimmering dildo, spreading a touch of lube over it that appears from no where. The demon raises himself, balancing on his knees as he positions the fake cock in just the right place before slowly lowering himself down onto it, his eyes never once leaving Aziraphale’s. 

As Crowley lowers himself, Aziraphale strokes his thumbs over Crowley’s skin, grounding his demon even as he watches him unravel. The eye contact doesn’t last for long though as Crowley fills himself up; eye slide shut and his head is thrown back, hair almost brushing over Aziraphale’s legs as his back arches. When Crowley is fully seated, a warm feeling courses through Aziraphale at the noise that is ripped from him. Aziraphale gives Crowley all of the time he needs, hips still as his thumbs continue to stroke soothingly. 

“Angel...” Crowley eventually pants out as he starts to move his own hips slowly back and forth. “Sssssshit angel... you f-feel ssooo good....”

Aziraphale can only smile as he hears Crowley let go, hears the hiss come back in full force as Crowley loses himself. His fingers tighten, adding more pressure and silently encouraging the demon, who listens instantly. Crowley tilts his head forward as he starts to fuck himself in earnest, hips rising up only to slam back down. Aziraphale finds himself moving his hands to Crowley’s thighs, giving the demon all of the support he can, helping him along. 

“Just like that Crowley,” Aziraphale says as he watches Crowley come undone. “You’re so lovely like this, so good and beautiful, so perfect.”

His words add to the feverish pace Crowley has set for himself and the bed starts to creak as Crowley fucks himself even harder. His groans turn to cries, his chest heaving with the effort, and Aziraphale continues his litany of praise, even as Crowley starts to babble. 

“Feel sssso good angel... Ssssomeone’s sake... Ahh!” Crowley cries out as Aziraphale finally starts to meet his demon with his own thrusts. He pushes up just enough to meet Crowley on every down thrust of those marvelous hips, his fingers digging even harder into corded thighs. He’s sure to leave bruises in the morning, but he knows Crowley won’t care, knows he will find the demon looking at them from every angle later. 

Hands press against Aziraphale’s chest as Crowley falls forward, digging into his ribs, but Aziraphale doesn’t mind. He can tell this new position is doing wonders for Crowley, the new angle pushing at all of the right spots as they both move against each other. “Angel, f-fuck-! Right there... yessss, oh ange-!”

Aziraphale can feel Crowley slowing down as he continues to move, unable to keep up the pace he’s set as he grows closer. A flash of worry for his demon rushes through Aziraphale as he ponders how Crowley’s joints are holding up. He has to push it aside however, has to trust that Crowley knows his own limits, but he still can’t help following through on the idea that has come to mind. 

“Oh, Crowley,” he breathes out, catching the demon’s eye. Crowley seems to know instantly what Aziraphale is asking of him and wastes no time nodding his consent, legs clamping around Aziraphale’s waist. It doesn’t take much effort from the angel as he surges up, pulling Crowley close to his chest. He waits for legs to settle, finding a new comfortable position before he starts thrusting again. 

Crowley’s arms wrap around him, nails raking lines down his back that has Aziraphale crying out, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Aziraphale is thrusting harder than before, chasing the keens and whines and the nonsense words still falling from Crowley’s lips. At a slight shift of his hips, Aziraphale knows he’s finally found the spot he’s been hoping to find and Crowley throws his head back with a feral shout. 

“That’s it, you’re so close darling,” Aziraphale murmurs, breathing heavily. He can feel Crowley pulsing around him, and he knows it won’t take much more to push his lover over the edge one last time tonight. His hands move quickly, the only thing holding Crowley up anymore being his own arms around the angel. Aziraphale moves one hand to Crowley’s hair, pulling hard on the glossy strands, his other hand moving to Crowley’s clit, rubbing it with his thumb. 

These two acts combined with his hips still thrusting hard over that sensitive place inside of the demon have Crowley completely unraveled in moments. He can only cling to Aziraphale, the angel’s name torn from his lips with a scream as his orgasm races through him. Aziraphale can only nuzzle against Crowley’s neck, unable to see the demon’s face from where it’s buried in his own neck, as he’s overwhelmed by the outburst of love flowing freely. Crowley comes hard, harder than Aziraphale can remember him coming, and the angel works him through it, only slowing his hips and fingers when Crowley’s cries start to change. 

He slowly removes one stimulate at a time, his hand sliding away from the demon’s over worked clit first. He stills his hips next, slowing his motions over time as Crowley hangs on him, lanky limbs draped everywhere. The angel keeps his hand in Crowley’s hair, only loosening his grip so he can run his fingers through the thick hair instead, hoping to calm the demon with his motions. 

Hot breath ghosts over his neck, Crowley’s pants still coming hard. Aziraphale wraps his free arm around Crowley, his hand rubbing soothing circles along Crowley’s back. “Whenever you’re ready my love,” Aziraphale whispers to him, doesn’t want to push him into moving away before the other is ready. 

It feels like a long time before Crowley calms down enough for Aziraphale to finally get the chance to move them after a careful nod from Crowley. Once he’s gotten the sigh, he carefully lowers them both back down, reaching back to help adjust slender legs so he doesn’t hurt Crowley. When he’s made sure Crowley is laying on the bed comfortably, Aziraphale moves to pull away. “Ready my dear?” he asks again before actually moving, waiting for another nod that tells him Crowley has come back to himself enough. 

Aziraphale slides out of Crowley as gently as he can, the whine from Crowley not going unnoticed as he separates them from each other. The angel moves quickly, undoing the straps just enough to be able to slide the harness off of his hips. With a snap of his fingers, they are both cleaned up again and with another snap, a tray appears next to the bed. Aziraphale climbs back into the bed, moving to wrap himself around Crowley, settling the demon’s head against his chest, waiting for the demon to come back fully to him. 

While running his fingers through Crowley’s hair once again, Aziraphale whispers to Crowley, giving him something to focus on. “Whenever you’re ready my love, I have a nice cup of hot tea waiting for you to help warm you back up.”

Crowley groans, sighing heavily near the end with a huff. “Ssssleepy,” he manages to squeeze out and Aziraphale has to chuckle. 

“I know you are,”Aziraphale tells him, holding him closer. “We have to take care of you first, then you can sleep all you want.” Aziraphale keeps rubbing his hand over Crowley’s back, waiting for Crowley. 

After a few moments, Crowley finally shifts next to him and Aziraphale watches as Crowley pulls away, sitting up. Aziraphale pulls him close, helping to hold the demon up as he hands him the steaming cup of tea. “Drink some of this for me,” Aziraphale says as he hands the cup over, helping steady Crowley’s hands. 

“You always take care of me, angel,” Crowley whispers between sips. 

“Of course I do,” Aziraphale replies, placing a soft kiss to Crowley’s temple. 

They sit with each other for a while longer, Aziraphale encouraging the demon to continue drinking the tea. Once it’s all gone, Aziraphale sends it away and pulls Crowley back down again with him. After one more snap, Aziraphale covers them both with a thick blanket he’s miracled from another room. Crowley’s shivering soon ebbs and Aziraphale feels himself finally starting to relax. 

“Have to say,” Aziraphale whispers, breaking the silence that has settled over them. “That was definitely one amazing present you got me.”

Crowley chuckles sleepily next to him, nuzzling closer into the crook of Aziraphale’s arm. “You found the perfect match for it.”

“Very true,” Aziraphale agrees, happy he found the harness after so much time looking. “Took me quite a few tries to find it, but it was all well worth the searching. It’s bad it’s way to the top of the list as far as how comfortable it is. The leather on it is the softest and I think I might return to the shop and buy another. Maybe you would want to come...”

Aziraphale’s words drop off as the sound of gentle, even breaths finally reaches his ears and he realizes Crowley is well and truly asleep next to him. The angel smiles softly, heart warm as he watches Crowley sleep. The demon’s face is so open and pure and Aziraphale knows he will never get enough of that expression. Aziraphale wraps Crowley closer to him, pulling his arms tighter around the demon. 

He briefly thinks of the new items still waiting in bags by the door. Of all of the surprises ahead of them both, and he knows it’s always going to be something he enjoys. Being able to bring Crowley so much happiness will never grow old for Aziraphale and he drifts asleep with future days full of pleasure and joy on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always [@toastedbuckwheat](https://toastedbuckwheat.tumblr.com) for being such an awesome sounding board, for giving me such amazing ideas, and for having the best art to draw inspiration from! You are truly amazing :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [@milla-gsd](https://milla-gsd.tumblr.com) for updates on future fics!


End file.
